Little Things
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Angeal knows why he stays...


**A/n: **Well this is me trying to write something. I still don't know if I like how it turned out but oh well. I don't usually bitch for reviews but right now I need them because it's the only feedback I have. So I will appreciate them. Thank you for reading! The world needs more Zangeal!

**Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns FFVII. This is my attempt at keeping alive the story...because I love it so much! **

**Warning(s): **Full blown sex, rimming, cursing.

* * *

**.o.**

**Little Things**

**.o.**

* * *

"Please Angeal..." Zack whined softly on his hands and knees in the middle of his bed, stark naked, flushed with arousal from neck to toe and waiting for Angeal.

A honeyed look over his shoulder that seemed to break through the very firmament of everything the commander was and everything he stood for and Angeal was drawn in. His latest mission in Mideel had been prolonged and the sight was all he'd wished to come home to. His cock stirred and pulsated against his stomach and the man released a long and shivery breath as he reached for the hard globes of flesh, squeezed them in his big and calloused hands then spread them as far as they would go with his thumbs. He watched the rosy puckered hole, stretched and twitching. _Sinful_. He leaned in and gave it a long lick with the flat of his tongue.

Zack tensed at the feel, his hands clenching into hard fists against the comforter, he moaned lowly.

"Nnngh...Ange." His breathing was shallow and it was all Angeal could do not to give in without proper preparation.

He wouldn't, Zack knew. As infuriating as it was having to wait when he wanted it _now,_ Angeal didn't allow his control to slip from him enough that he would hurt him when they did this. The man played with his hole some more, giving it little nips with the tip of his tongue and nodding his head with the flat of his tongue pressed to it then shaking his head from side to side. He fucked his hole with his tongue too and Zack couldn't help his thrusts into Angeal's mouth.

"Hah...Angeal...mnnn there..." Zack was trembling with need, his forehead pressed to the pillows and Angeal knew it was enough for both their sakes.

There was no force of nature able to resist the charms of Zackary Fair. The boy was a firebrand, everything he did made Angeal soften and weaken and the commander had come to terms with the fact that his attraction for him went completely beyond anything he could control. Zack had been clearly straightforward and entirely transparent in his advances from day one and it had been enough to crumple the commander's already foundering front. There was no defense against him and even if there was, Angeal wasn't sure he was at all for it.

The older man sat back and flicked the cap of the tube of lube open with a single thumb. He squeezed and watched the cool and clear liquid fall on Zack's lower back and glide down in between his cheeks. Zack let out a shaky breath, liking the feel of the lube gathering in his hole. He watched Angeal over his shoulder as the man spread the gel over his massive cock and balls and his hole twitched in anticipation. He wanted Angeal inside, spreading him wide open and filling him completely. He reached behind himself with a hand and fingered himself with his middle finger, groaning softly as he thrust his hips so he could fuck his own finger.

Angeal swallowed at the sight and immediately deemed his preparation done. He positioned himself with a hand holding his penis at the base and directing the head at Zack's made-slick entrance grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled it away. He entered the boy with ease, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Ahh...puppy..." he whispered with relief and blissful pleasure.

Zack kept his brows furrowed in pain, his ass clenching and unclenching trying to familiarize with the penetration. Angeal was so big even earlier preparation didn't mollify him. Angeal moved slowly, trying to ease the discomfort, he helped Zack lean more against him and placed his hands on the headboard instead wanting to feel him closer. The boy's back rubbed his nipples pleasantly and he reached around him to give his dick some heavy petting to draw away some of the discomfort.

"Nnngh...you feel...so good..." he started moving at his own pace and Angeal stopped moving himself allowing the boy to fuck his cock with his ass as he pleased while he jerked him off.

Within a few moments Zack was ramming himself on his dick, slamming back and pulling out just to slam back again. Angeal kept him steady with a hand on his hip and stopped touching him once he was comfortable but allowed the boy his fierce fucking, enjoying the way his balls bounced with the effort and loving how Zack let loose and undulated without a care in the world. He kissed his shoulder and the nape of his neck, whispered dirty words of encouragement in his ear that provoked him and renewed his eagerness.

"Hah...Angeal...please..." the boy requested in a hoarse whisper and Angeal moved to do as asked.

Letting Zack do as he pleased before he took over was his way of showing him they were equals here and he wouldn't take that away from Zack no matter what. They knew the world looked down upon their relationship. Those who knew the commander well knew he was soft-spoken, a righteous man, very keen to protect his honor and forever true to the morals bestowed upon him. With time he had come to understand that he loved Zack more than words could explain and beyond what actions could show and Zack knew. He felt the same way and Angeal liked to show him that he thought of him as a man here no matter how the world viewed the both of them outside these four walls. He pleased Angeal just as much as Angeal could please him.

Angeal held his hips in a tight grip and Zack entwined his fingers in dark and sooty locks of hair as the man proceeded to fuck the life out of him. He knew his moans were getting loud and out of control but he couldn't help it. The dew cap of his older lover's dick was painfully stabbing his prostate, making his body shake with light tremors and jolt with shockwaves of pleasure on occasion. His balls were tightening fast, swelling further out and it was with a sense of fascination that he noticed they were fucking hard enough for the headboard to slam against the wall loudly. Zack held on to it for dear life, leaning his head back to steal long and breathless kisses from Angeal, and letting wave after wave of ecstasy wash over him unabashed and untamed.

Angeal wished it could go on forever, that he could hold them both here, at the brink of orgasm and never come but the thought of their impending release felt blissful and tormenting at the same time, torrid, seismic and blinding. He loved the taste of Zack's sweaty skin, loved the manly musk it secreted and the sounds he was making were driving him wild with passion. He banged him from behind mindful of not hurting him and opened the gates of their powerful release. Zack couldn't hold much longer, he came with a loud and strangled grunt, his body stilling and every muscle contracted as long and milky spurts of cum shot out of him.

Angeal gave a few long and hard and powerful thrusts, feeling himself tightening as he released in the boy's hole, filling him up enough that some of his spunk spilled out and around his balls, dribbling down the boy's inner thighs. Zack fell boneless against his chest, his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. Angeal swallowed, his throat having gone dry by now, he kissed the boy's temple tenderly and ran his hands gently up and down his sides.

It came as no surprise to him when not even a minute had gone by and Zack was already back to life, he had insane reserves of energy even the Mako-enhanced SOLDIER couldn't understand. Zack pulled him out and moved around in his arms so he could straddle his waist. They kissed, the boy's thumbs caressing his jaw as he cupped his broad face in his hands.

"I love you," the boy said the second he pulled back and Angeal pressed their foreheads together with a long and steady breath.

"I love you too, puppy," he whispered and Zack smiled.

"I know," he kissed him again. "And that was some awesome sex," he lifted his hand and waited for Angeal. The commander, used to the antics, rolled his eyes before he slapped his hand to Zack's and gave him a proper high-five.

In the end, it was the little things about his younger lover that kept him grounded right where he stood, after all.

* * *

**The End. **This is a poor attempt at trying to write something at all. Would love to hear feedback! Won't take a minute of your time! Thank you!


End file.
